


The Bid

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2017 [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Attraction, Business, Business owner Dean, Castiel Is Attracted To Dean, Charity Auctions, Christmas Party, Dancing, Dean Winchester Likes Castiel, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Homophobia In The Workplace, Lawyer Sam, M/M, sexism in the workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: The company Christmas party promises to be more exciting than ones in previous years, and Castiel learns why during dinner.  This year there is going to be a bachelor auction, with the proceeds going to a children's  hospital.  It's a wonderful idea and he's amused by all of his single female coworkers jumping at the opportunity to bid, until one man in particular walks out onto the stage.  This one he wants for himself.





	The Bid

**Author's Note:**

> The word for today is "Bid", so yeah, I went with another auction. It's a little different this time. I still hope you like it. Enjoy!

**Day 21~**

**Bid~**

Castiel walked into the ballroom and looked around.  The round tables were elegantly decorated and all of the seating had been preplanned.  He searched for the one he’d been assigned to and found it up near the makeshift stage.  He sat down in the chair in front of his name card and looked around at the other people filing in.  This year’s Chistmas party was supposed to be a fun one and he was looking forward to the lavish meal that was going to be provided as well as sitting and talking with his friends outside of work.  Hannah arrived at his table and sat down two seats over.

 

“Hello, Castiel.”  She greeted him.  Her husband Bart took the seat between them. 

 

“Hello.”  He smiled and greeted them both. 

 

“You look sharp in your suit.  Different than the ones you wear to work.”  She commented.  He smiled and smoothed his hand down his silk tie.

 

“Yes, well, Mr. Adler basically told me this was a black tie affair and that I should try wearing something I didn’t get off the rack at WalMart.”  Her jaw dropped in shock.

 

“He didn’t!”

 

“Oh, he did.” 

 

“Your boss sounds like a dick.”  Bart said, keeping his voice low.

 

Castiel just shrugged.  “I have nice suits, I just don’t wear them in to work because Adler and his associates seem to like spilling things on me.  They ruined a $600 Armani jacket my first week here.  After that I was like nope, and I stick to much less expensive clothes around the office.  There may be a policy against discrimination, but they do not like gay people.”

 

“Screw them.  You’re good people.”  Hannah reached over her husband to pat Castiel’s hand.  And I’m sorry you have to go through that.”

 

“It’s alright.  The owner sees what I do and he commends me on a regular basis via email.  That’s what matters, not Adler’s opinion of me.”  Castiel said.

 

“Good for you.  Don’t let jerks like that get you down.”  Bart patted his shoulder and Castiel felt a little better.  He’d always gotten along with Hannah and her husband Bart was very accepting as well.

 

More people filtered in, and soon their table was full.  It was clear Zachariah Adler had not made the seating chart because everyone sitting at the table were people Castiel was friends with.  The homophobic or just plain rude ones were clear at the back of the room.  Cheery Christmas music was playing as appetizers were served, and once their dinners were brought out, the lights dimmed and a tall man Castiel recognized from the legal department took the stage. 

 

“Hello everyone!  My name is Sam, how are you enjoying your dinner this evening?”

 

He received a series of cheers and claps in response which made him smile and nod.

 

“That’s fantastic!  I’m so glad to hear it!  We decided that we’re going to spice things up tonight and raffle a few things off for charity.  Everything purchased tonight is going to the Hope Children’s Hospital.  100%.  What’s even better is that the winning bid?  The company will match it, dollar for dollar, and donate the exact same amount.  So with  that being said, we have some wonderful items up for bid tonight.  Some are seasonal, some are not.  The first item up is this beautiful wreath…”

 

Castiel watched as item after item was auctioned off, and he felt a sense of pride knowing that this company would be matching the amount paid.  The hospital was set to make several thousands of dollars before the night was over.  He ended up bidding on a wine rack and winning, a gift to give to his sister for Christmas, and Hannah bid on a handmade quilt.  It really was beautiful, and she squealed with delight when she won.  Bart bid on some football memorabilia but lost, and when all the items had finished, he thought the auction was over.  Sam was smiling wide though as he looked out over the tables.

 

“We have the next part of the auction, everyone, and I do hope you’re ready for this.”

 

Castiel quirked an eyebrow and looked at Hannah who shrugged and shook her head.  She knew as much as he did, which was nothing.  He turned his attention back to the stage.

 

“We have some bachelors up for bid tonight.”  Sam announced.  There was a ripple of surprised “oh’s!” that passed around the room and even Castiel was curious.  He sat up straighter, wondering what this was all about.  Sam was still talking, explaining what was going on.

 

“-all single, available, and the date will be for dinner on the 31st.  The meal is included in the bidding price.  If you’re interested, make a bid.  Again, the winning bidder will be picked up in a limo at their residence and driven to the restaurant.  They will be wined and dined, romanced, and well, if something more happens…”  Sam gave a mischievous smile that got Castiel laughing.  “All the money goes directly to Hope Children’s Hospital.  Shall we begin?”

 

Women all over the room began cheering loudly.  Castiel looked around to see all of his single female coworkers waving their arms eagerly, encouraging Sam to start the bidding right away.  He chuckled and rolled his eyes as he turned his attention back to the stage.  Sam was leading a man with perfectly coiffed blonde hair out onto the stage, introducing him as Adam.  He looked to be about 20, maybe 25 at the very most, and he was sharply dressed in a tux, strutting back and forth across the stage as he flirted with the crowd.  Ladies all over the room cheered and then the bidding started. 

 

Sam opened it up at $100 and within seconds it was up to $300.  It ended at $350 with Darla from marketing.  Castiel grinned as Adam came down from the stage and went over to introduce himself to her.  She was blushing and giggling as he flirted shamelessly with her.  With a laugh he turned his attention back to Sam who was introducing the next available bachelor, Victor.

 

One after the other, bachelors were introduced, and each one was snapped up quickly.  Zachariah’s own daughter won a bid for a date with a man named Mick, and as a decadent dessert was served, some kind of fruit compote with chocolate drizzled over it that Castiel was in love with, the last bachelor was brought out.  He nearly dropped his spoon when he laid eyes on the man.  Light brown hair, green eyes, freckles and a smile that made his pants instantly tighten.  He missed the man’s name but it didn’t matter, the man was gorgeous, and while no men had bid as of yet, that didn’t mean they couldn’t.  Hannah snickered and Bart bumped his arm.

 

“You like him, eh?  Make a bid.  It’s already up to $300.” 

 

“What?  That fast?”  Castiel snapped back to himself in time to hear Sam call out $500.

 

Hannah motioned towards the stage and Castiel held up his hand before he knew what he was doing.  Sam blinked in surprise and then smiled wide.

 

“$600!”

 

“What are you doing, Novak!”  Zachariah hissed from his seat on the other side of the room.”

 

“He’s bidding, just like everyone else.”  Sam said, all humor gone from his voice.  His eyes held a warning but Zachariah was still glaring at Castiel.

 

“I’m happy he’s bidding.”  The man being bid on announced.  Castiel looked up at him with wide eyes and his heartbeat sped up when the man flashed him a flirty smile and winked.

 

“Make it $700.”  Castiel said.  The man’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and Sam laughed.

 

“It’s your money, man.”

 

“Castiel.”  Zachariah said his name through gritted teeth but he ignored his boss.  He couldn’t be fired for this.  If he was, he could sue for wrongful termination and get Zachariah fired.  A woman at the back of the room bid $750 so Castiel bid $800.  He didn’t intend to lose.  She pouted and dropped her hand back to the table.

 

“Any other bids?”  Sam asked.  No one else raised their hands so he pointed at Castiel.  “The winning bid goes to Castiel!”

 

For a moment his head was spinning.  He’d won.  He’d actually _won_!  The gorgeous man came down the steps and walked over to his table.  Ted from accounting got up, giving the man his seat and he sat down next to Castiel, offering his hand.

 

“It’s nice to actually put a face to the name.  I’m also flattered that you outbid Pamela.  She’s a beast.” 

 

Castiel tilted his head in confusion.  “I’m sorry, I missed your name in the beginning.  Do you work here?”

 

The man laughed openly, and it was a mixture of surprise and amusement.

 

“Cas, man, I’m Dean Winchester.”

 

Castiel was fairly certain his heart had just completely stopped beating.  He had just bid on a date with the owner of the company.  The man that signed his checks, that complimented his hard work in emails and recognized all the effort he actually put in.  He felt like such an idiot!    The name Winchester was obviously well known in all areas of the company, and it was one that was constantly thrown in his face by people like Zachariah, as if they thought they could scare him straight just with the man’s name, but he had never actually _seen_ a picture of the man.  He didn’t do interviews for shows or magazines, and there were no pictures hanging up around the building that he could think of, so this was the first time he was seeing what his boss’ face looked like up close and personal.  The horror must have shown on his face because suddenly Dean looked worried, and maybe a bit uncertain.

 

“It’s ok, you don’t have to go to dinner with me.”

 

“Um, do you?  Want to go to dinner with me?”  Castiel asked?  Dean’s expression softened and he smiled.

 

“I definitely do.”

 

Dean looked over his shoulder, his expression turning dark suddenly.  Curious to see what had upset him, he turned to see Zachariah walking over.

 

“Sir, I apologize for Castiel, I don’t know what came over him, if he thought this was just a humorous joke or if his aim was humiliation, but I assure you that he will be dealt with accordingly.”  Zachariah shot Castiel an icy glare before turning the most pathetic puppy dog eyes on Dean.  He was the biggest ass kisser the company had.

 

“Excuse you?  I was doing nothing of the sort!  I bid because I found Dean extremely attractive and I wanted to go on a date with him.  It’s not my fault that _you_ have a problem with gay people.”  Castiel snapped.  Zachariah’s mouth opened and closed several times, as if shocked that a subordinate would dare speak back to him.

 

“We’re not at work, Zachariah, Castiel has every right to speak his mind.”  Hannah spoke up in her friend’s defense.

 

“Zach, there’s no rule saying he couldn’t bid.  I don’t condone homophobia or sexism, you know that.”  Dean said.  Zachariah tugged at the collar of his dress shirt nervously.

 

“Sir, that’s not…”

 

“That’s exactly what you’re doing.  I happen to know for a fact that you’ve been making things less than pleasant for several of my employees.  We’ve discussed this in meetings more than once, Zach.  Your behavior still hasn’t changed.  Do I need to cut you loose?  At Christmas?”  Dean arched an eyebrow as he got to his feet.  The room fell silent as all eyes landed on their boss and Zachariah.  Castiel sat silently, looking between the two men, waiting to see what would happen.

 

“N-no, of course not, sir.  I mean no disrespect to anyone because of their… _decisions_ …”

 

“Wrong choice of words, Zach.  You’re very quickly beginning to piss me off here.  I date men.  It’s not a decision, and I have no room in this company for people that think like you.”  Dean took a deep breath and motioned to someone.  A man walked over and Castiel saw that it was Sam.

 

“Sam, please write up the second warning for Zach here.  The harassment towards LGBT employees is going to end right now.  I’m tired of this.  My employees shouldn’t have to be afraid in the workplace.  Let me get one more complaint and you won’t be employed here anymore.”  Dean warned.

 

Zachariah had the decency to drop his eyes and look properly chastised.  Sam cut him off before he could open his mouth again and led him away, lecturing him the entire time about rights and discrimination laws.  Dean sat back down again, turning his attention back to Castiel.  He smiled warmly.

 

“I don’t usually date my employees, but I really am looking forward to taking you to dinner.”

 

Castiel smiled back, feeling warmed by the fact that not only had Dean defended him and everyone else queer that worked for him, but he was still interested in taking him out to dinner.

 

“So, a limo is going to pick me up at my house?  What should I wear?”

 

“This is nice.  You look really good like this.”  Dean replied.

 

“Alright.  I tend not to wear my really nice suits to work because Zachariah and a few of the other higher ups think it’s funny to bump into me in the halls and spill drinks and other things on my clothes.  He ruined an Armani jacket my first day.  I save my nicer clothes for parties like this, or dates.”

 

“Well, you won’t have to worry about them doing that anymore. But lucky me getting to see you dressed up.  I can’t wait til the 31st.  Can I get your number?  And your address. I don’t want to have to go through personnel files to track it down.”  Dean asked.  Castiel pulled his phone out and they exchanged numbers, and he made sure to send Dean his address as well.  While tables were moved aside to open up the floor so people could start dancing, Dean offered his hand.

 

“May I have this dance?”

 

Castiel’s entire body tingled as he slipped his hand into Dean’s and they walked to the center of the room.  No one really gave them a second glance, save for a few of Zachariah’s associates, and most of them were eyeing them warily.  He was glad.  Maybe now they’d actually show him a little respect.  Dean pulled him close, wrapping him in his arms and sweeping him around the room.

 

“I don’t know if you’re aware of this or not, but Sam and Adam?  They’re my brothers.  Adam has a different mom though, it’s why he has a different last name.”

 

“I was not aware of that, only that Sam worked in the legal department.  Does Adam work here too?”  Castiel asked.

 

“He does, but not here.  I put him in the Minneapolis office.  He’s in marketing.  Kid has a natural gift for it.”

 

He swept Castiel easily around in a waltz and it felt so natural.  Castiel wanted to stay like this as long as possible.

 

“So tell me about you, Cas.  I know what you do for the company, in the general sense that I know what all of my employees do, but what do you do outside of work?  Or do you want to save the small talk for our date?”  Dean chuckled softly.  Castiel smiled and shook his head.

 

“No, it’s fine.  Mostly I read, or I listen to music when the weather’s cold.  Or I watch movies.  Sometimes I experiment with cooking or baking.  In warmer weather I like to garden.  I have horses, so I spend a lot of time with them all year long.  I love to go riding.”

 

“Horses?  Really?  I don’t think I’ve been on a horse in over 20 years.  How many do you have?”

 

“I have three.  Two I purchased and one I rescued.  I’m still rehabilitating the rescue.  She’s nowhere near ready to be ridden, and she may never be, but that’s ok.  I have my other two to ride.”  Castiel replied.

 

“That’s really cool.  I like horses.  Will I see them when I come pick you up?”

 

Castiel smiled again.  “If you’d like, I’ll show them to you.  You may want to come a little earlier though, so that we don’t miss our reservations.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.”  The song moved from a waltz into something slow and romantic.  Dean pulled him closer and they swayed gently to the beat.  “How about I arrive a half hour earlier?  That way I can meet the horses.”

 

“That would work.  I have a concrete path that I keep cleared that will allow us to walk out to the barn without getting our shoes dirty.  No mud or snow to walk through.”  Castiel explained. 

 

“Sounds good.”  Dean was staring at him and it was giving him chills.  “You know, your eyes are an absolutely stunning shade of blue.  I can’t even really put a name to it.  Not quite sapphire, but not quite cornflower either.  I love it though.  It’s uniquely…you.”

 

Castiel blushed and ducked his head, suddenly feeling shy.  “Thank you.”

 

“You’re quite welcome.”

 

They ended up dancing the rest of the night and when Cas paid his auction fee, there was not a single part of him that was bitter about the amount he had to pay.  The money was going to a good cause, and he was getting a date with a wonderful man.  On the way out both Hannah and Bart high fived him, but Dean left him with a kiss on the cheek that had him walking on air all the way up until the night of their date.  It was going to be spectacular.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still playing catch up. Ugh! I got to play with horses today, and hopefully I'll get to play with them again tomorrow too. If I do, I get to write on the write there and back, and a bit while I'm there too. My best friend owns two horses, plus there are 5 more on the property where she boards hers, so I got to play with 3 of those 5 others. I love that one of the girls has figured out that I walk with my cane for balance (severe vertigo combined with tremors and plus the migraine medicine has a side effect that makes me even more unsteady on my feet, so I fall down a lot more than I ever did with just the vertigo), so today she pushed my cane aside and leaned against my right side to hold me up. Except having a 900lb pony trying to hold you up and lean into you is a bit much, and she almost sent me flying in the other direction, lol. She's a good girl though, and I appreciated the gesture. We both have balance issues, which is probably why she wanted to stick by my side. Who knows? Maybe there are people out there with service horses. It'll be interesting to see if she does it again tomorrow.
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for reading, and I do hope you liked this one. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Wifi is very limited but I do read them, even if I'm limited in my ability to always respond. I love hearing what you guys think.


End file.
